Insomnio
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: Porque si Hinata hubiera sabido o al menos sospechado de que su amor eterno moriría en esa misión, hubiera sido egoísta. [UA de "The Last"]


**¡Holi! Bueno, resulta que hace unos meses cuando fui al cine a ver "The Last" me prometí hacer una versión diferente y... salió esto. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO y varios conceptos de "The Last" le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto y el guión y la dirección de "The Last: Naruto The Movie" es de Kyozuka Maruo y Tsuneo Kobayashi, respectivamente.

 **Advertencias : **AU (Universo Alternativo) de los sucesos de la décima película de la franquicia de NARUTO. Posibles spoilers del manga y la película.

* * *

 **Insomnio**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Por Megumi Kurosaki.**

* * *

Las lágrimas y las caras tristes sobraban aquel día tan desolador y el hacerle pensar a Hinata que volvía a pisar un cementario para enterrar a alguien querido, solo la destrozaba más y más por dentro. Era como estar muerta en vida. Respiraba pero ella ya no se hallaba allí. Estaba completamente ida en alguna extraña parte de su ser que se replanteaba todo lo que había sucedido, convirtiendola en una miserable alma que busca atormentarse.

Recordaba y recordaba. Recordaba sus hermosos ojos azules al decirle que la amaba, que todo saldría bien. Él, justamente él, le había confesado su amor pero ella se quedó completamente muda. ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que haber hecho? ¿Correr a sus brazos y gritar desaforada que ella siempre lo amó y olvidarse de todo lo demás? ¿En un momento tan peligroso y tenso como ese? No, no podía. Ella tenía que hacer nada más que lo correcto, así como siempre fue y... y ahora se arrepentía. Si, tendría que haber corrido a sus brazos; si, tendría que haberle dicho que lo amaba y gritarlo tan fuerte para que todo el mundo se enterara; si, tendría que haberse olvidado de todo en ese instante; si, porque si ella hubiera sabido que todo terminaría así, lo habría hecho sin dudas.

Sería egoísta, como aquella vez en la que se enfrentó a Pain.

Porque si Hinata hubiera sabido o al menos sospechado de que su amor eterno moriría en esa misión, hubiera sido egoísta. Ahora se arrepentía de que las cosas se hubieran dado así, ahora que el cuerpo frío de Naruto era enterrado.

Todo había ocurrido en la misión para rescatar a su hermana, Hanabi, secuestrada por el malvado Toneri. Éste quería lograr que Hinata fuera con él y se casaran, a lo cual la chica se negó al comienzo, pero a medida que la situacíón avanzaba vio evidentamente que no quedaba otra alternativa. Debía ir con Toneri a costa de todo para así proteger a su hermanita y también al mundo. Con lo que la Hyuga no contaba es que la misma noche que iría con el Otsutsuki, el amor de su infancia y su vida, confesara estar enamorado de ella. Como ya se mencionó, no contestó nada y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo porqué enseguida apareció Toneri buscándola. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Nada, hacer lo que ya había planeado. Hizo exactamente eso y se marchó con un desesperado y confundido ninja intentado detenerlos. Ese día, dos cosas se destrozaron: la bufanda roja que ella había tejido con tanto afecto y el pobre corazón del rubio. Después de eso, no volvió a verlo. No supo bien que pasó ya que al estar cautiva le era imposible saber lo que les sucedía a sus compañeros de equipo. Tuvieron que pasar unos días para recibir noticias del ninja hiperactivo pero no de la boca de él, sino de sus amigos. Entre Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai lograron rescatar a las hermanas Hyuga del tormento y así detener a Toneri, el cual se quedó en la Luna. En cuando no vio al Uzumaki, se preocupó. Ahí mismo le dieron la noticia: Naruto Uzumaki, el salvador del mundo, había fallecido. Hinata no quería detalles, ni de cómo había muerto ni cuando ni dónde. Solo quería llorar por él hasta que sus lágrimas ya no existieran y fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Ahora en el funeral, no lloraba y no por que no tuviera más lágrimas, si no porqué estaba cansada de ello. Sabía que su fracasado orgulloso nunca hubiera querido eso. Lo que si hacía mientras la ceremonia se efectuaba, era echarse la culpa. ¿Naruto murió por los ataques de Toneri o...? ¿Murió por qué ella le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos? ¿Era su culpa? Si ella no se hubiera ido, ¿él estaría aquí vivo? ¿Sonriendo, bromeando, entrenando hasta el cansancio, comiendo ramen hasta que su estomago se llenara, haciendo que ella se sonrojara? ¿Sería así? Nunca lo va a saber y eso le duele en el pecho, como sí la apuñalaran cientos de veces en el corazón, justo en ese órgano. A Hinata jamás le había pasado eso pero estaba segura de que sí el dolor que siente por la perdida tendría que asemejarse a alguno físico, sería ese.

Escuchó, al terminar todo el asunto, como sus amigos trataban de animarla, diciéndole que lo que había ocurrido no era su culpa, que era algo inevitable que tenía que pasar y ya nada se podía hacer. Ninguno de estos comentarios hicieron que ella tuviera una mínima alegría o la esperanza de que pronto estaría bien. No le produjo nada. El único que podía animarla ya no esta. Naruto seguro la hubiera animado en un instante, porque ese era el verdadero poder que él poseía. Porque gracias a él se volvió fuerte y dejó de ser la introvertida y débil muchacha que participó en los examenes de ascenso a Chunin. Gracias a él era todo lo que es ahora, pero... si él no esta, ¿qué era ella entonces?

En la aldea había anochecido y Hinata lloraba en su habitación lamentándose de todo. Estaba completamente sola y sabía que aunque gritara de dolor y pena, nadie vendría. Como siempre fue. Estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas dobladas las cuales tapaban su lloroso rostro. Respiraba con lentitud y, cada vez que lo hacía, jadeaba con aflicción. No podía pensar en otra cosa, no lo lograba. Cada vez que intentaba distraer su mente en algo más, aparecía el recuerdo de él y no quería irse nunca más. Se quedaba para siempre en su adolorido corazón.

Una ventana del cuarto estaba entreabierta y por allí todavía era invierno. Lógicamente, la chica se sintió gélida, así que se levantó con las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban. Agarró la ventana con lentitud y empezó a cerrarla pero a medio camino, una mano de afuera la detuvo. Primero se asustó, exclamó por el mismo miedo y sus bellos ojos perlados se abrieron enormemente. Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda cuando...

Cuando lo vio.

Cabellos como el sol, ojos como el cielo y sonrisa de encanto. _Parecía un sueño._

—Naruto-kun — dijo ella, completamente soprendida, tratando de entender todo lo que sucedía.

— Lamento si te hice esperar — le dijo, con una gran sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Entró entonces a la habitación y se quedaron frente a frente. Ella, con la boca abierta y él, con ojos de amor.

— Yo... yo... es que — no articulaba ni una palabra coherente, no lo lograba, ya que...

— ¿Qué pasa?

... ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?

— Creí que estabas muerto. Quiero decir — suspiró. — ¡Te enterramos hoy!

Quiso llorar en el preciso momento en que dijo eso.

— Bueno — Naruto se inspeccionó a si mismo. — Yo no siento como si estuviera muerto — el comentario hizo reír a la Hyuga después de todos estos días. — Y tampoco estoy bajo tierra.

— Naruto-kun... — comenzó a sollozar lentamente, cubriendose la boca con su mano y mirando la cara de la persona que pensó que había perdido para siempre. No lo había perdido, no. Él estaba a su lado.

— Estoy aquí, Hinata, ya pasó todo — comentó calmando a la joven. Se acercó de a poco y con su manga le limpió la carita que estaba cubierta de lágrimas húmedas y secas. La chica tragó duro al sentirlo tan cerca y especialmente que la tocara con esa sutilez y dulzura, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Era como lo había soñado todos estos años.

Lo amó todo este tiempo sin dudar ni vacilar. Lo ama ahora con toda intensidad y locura. Lo amará por siempre y para siempre.

— Hinata, mira lo que encontré — para sorpresa de la poseedora del byakugan, lo que sostenía el Uzumaki era lo único que quedó de la bufanda que ella le había tejido para darle en el festival. Aquella que pensó que se había perdido eternamente, como él. La bufanda ahora parecía un simple trapito al cual maltrataron. — Esta bufanda me la diste cuando te fuiste, ¿por qué?

— Era para ti. Todo este tiempo lo fue —Naruto abrió los ojos, notablemente sorprendido.

— ¿Para mí? ¿En verdad? — se rio con suavidad, con felicidad. Jamás alguien había pensado en él de esa forma. Hinata era única, definitivamente.

— Si, pero, ¡está completamente arruinada! — dice al mismo tiempo que intenta agarrar lo que quedaba de esa demostración de amor puro. — Deja que te teja una nueva — él no la dejó.

— No, está bien, me gusta esta — observó al pedazo de tela con cariño. — Es especial.

Fue precisamente ahí cuando la chica se sonrojó completamente, sin pudor. Aunque peor fue cuando el rubio comenzó a acecharla lentamente, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos sea casi nula. Sus respiraciones se rozaban y sus corazones ya no soportaban más.

— Hinata — le dijo con firmeza, como aquella vez en que se confesó, con una luna tan hermosa como ahora. — ¿Me amas?

— Si — contestó sin ninguna duda.

Le sonrió con ternura. Sostuvo las mejillas de la chica con sus manos y poquito a poco, acercó su cara a la de ella. Fundiendo sus labios en un precioso beso que deseaban que fuera eterno. Hinata rápidamente cerró sus ojitos y disfrutó el momento. Su primer beso. El primer beso de amor con Naruto. Ambos besándose con la luna de testigo y luz de su afecto.

— Gracias, Hinata.

Estuvieron sonriéndose un largo rato, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Después de un lapso de silencio, la Hyuga lo invitó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Él, nervioso, aceptó. No hablaron de lo sucedido en la misión, ni de Toneri, ni de la supuesta muerte del chico. Solo hablaron de ellos. De ellos y lo que sentían.

Esa noche fue puramente romántica. Se recostaron juntos, se miraron por horas y juntaron sus manos completamente enamorados, se besaban de vez en cuando y se dijeron 'te amo' miles de veces.

Hinata veía hipnotizada al chico cuando ya notaba que el día iba a comenzar y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Se había quedado toda la noche junto a él...

— Hinata, no te duermas.

 _... ¿verdad?_

Sin saber sobre el tiempo que había pasado, la muchacha abrió los ojos y nada tuvo sentido para ella.

 _El sol había salido y Naruto había desaparecido._

* * *

 **Ay. Este es el resultado, gente (?)**

 **La verdad que es re triste pero quería hacer algo distinto. Espero que les haya gustado y, si es así, dejen una review. Se los agradezco.**

 **¡Bye bye!**


End file.
